


南巢(十二)

by jenny6931538



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-19 00:13:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22302148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenny6931538/pseuds/jenny6931538
Kudos: 2





	南巢(十二)

OOC 皇子完(字觅寒)X亡国裴 欢迎搭配BGM: 南巢-御鹿神谷  
角色介绍: 皇上孙寻天:算明君  
大皇子孙傲天:年龄30城府深好玩乐 善妒 自大  
二皇子孙胜完:23(字觅寒) 琴棋书画样样精通 能文能武 善良聪明 谦卑  
三皇子孙寄寒:15常黏着二皇子 单纯但聪颖 也很尊敬裴柱现  
亡国皇女:裴柱现22 琴棋书画样样精通 有自己的想法及清冷的气质  
_________________________________________________________________  
当裴柱现更驾轻就熟的伸入时…沉溺在欲望中的她并没有发现门外的一道身影  
”啊..要到了 胜..胜完 ”  
当快到巅峰时一只带有茧的手抓住了裴柱现依旧在裤子里的手  
”娘子 称呼为夫的名讳在做神么呢?”  
裴柱现睁开朦胧的双眼后陷入一片温柔含有笑意的眼波中  
”胜完..胜..等!恩..”  
”娘子现在应该还很不适吧..让为夫来帮你吧”  
接着孙胜完扣住裴住现的手一同畅游在欲望的海洋..  
结束后的裴柱现小脸胀红  
埋在孙胜完的怀里不敢看他  
“娘子竟然都到自给自足了 为夫是否不太称职呢 娘子可有话与为夫说呢?  
” 裴柱现缓了缓急促的呼吸说“皇上…想你了”  
说完后还在孙胜完的手臂上蹭了蹭  
孙胜完看了看她通红的眼又看了看早上买的兔子灯说”娘子 你看那兔子灯有没有像你”  
裴柱现转头看了看镜子除了看见通红的眼睛外还有洁白的身躯真的如孙胜完所说的像只兔子  
当反应过来时裴柱现感觉到有只手缓缓的从小腿往上滑  
被手摸过的地方彷佛是点燃星星之火一般  
躁热的感觉又回到了身上”啊…胜完…”  
”皇后叫为夫做什? 本王只是在行夫君之务 不过来玩个游戏吧…只能称呼朕为皇上而朕也指称呼为皇后”  
裴柱现笑了笑并起身勾住了孙胜完轻轻在她耳边吹气说  
”温柔点…皇上”说完并含上了孙胜完的耳垂  
瞬间孙胜完将裴柱现压入床铺  
裴柱现也毫不示弱的脱去孙胜完的衣物  
少了衣物的两人一时天雷勾动地火  
孙胜完的手从大腿继续向上并停留于胸前 并轻轻的附上了一点开始搓揉  
”皇后 这力道可以吗?””皇上啊…大…大力点 啊..”  
听到自己喘息后害羞的裴柱现咬住下唇想要因此将声音逼回  
”皇后 叫出来吧 朕喜欢””不…不 太羞涩了”  
“在朕耳边可以的”  
说完裴柱现就抱紧孙胜完在她耳边轻轻的叫了出来”恩…哼..皇上”  
”我在呢 皇后”说完便将手滑入下方的目的地”嘶…好紧 皇后能否让朕通行”  
当裴柱现比较放松时孙胜完加快了手的速度  
并将口同时附于胸前的点  
当裴柱现承受三方快感而正要进入巅峰时孙胜完将手直接抽出  
一瞬间体内被空虚填满”皇..皇上 快”  
”皇后啊 朕近日忙于朝政 疲了 自己来吧”  
说完后就靠着床头的墙坐了起来一脸坏笑的看着裴柱现…”  
皇上真是太坏了”  
”若皇后不愿意那就只能如此了…”说完便假装躺下要睡  
被空虚折磨得要受不了的裴柱现只好靠近孙胜完  
并分开双腿坐于她腿上轻轻的将她的手指往里送  
”恩…”  
”皇后做得很好”  
说完并揉揉她的秀发 手指进入后并没有任何动作  
”皇..皇上”  
”皇后 自己来吧 朕真的疲乏”  
裴柱现看着一脸坏笑的孙胜完心想  
”之前那么温柔怎现在成狼了呢…”  
想完后咬咬牙 自己动了起来  
”皇…皇上..快..”  
”遵旨 皇后大人”  
说完并加快速度将裴柱现送到了巅峰…  
结束后两人互看一眼甜蜜的笑了  
”皇后大人 为夫如此还可以吗?”  
”当然不行…换你成为娘子了!”  
说完并翻到孙胜完身上并扣住她的手  
孙胜完温柔的笑了笑说”喔? 那夫君想要怎么做呢?”  
裴柱现从枕头下翻出了那本精华开始翻阅起  
当孙胜完看到书名后 心都凉了”那..那个 娘子 时间不早了 该是歇息的时间了…”  
裴柱现看了看笑说  
”没有喔 换你享受了呢”  
说完后就将床旁绑床罩的绳子将孙胜完绑在了床头后  
又坐在她身上自顾自的翻阅起来  
孙胜完一看 看样子是逃不过了呢 那何不好好享受呢  
于是就说”娘子 朕有一个好主意能否让朕先起身”  
裴柱现笑着并轻点她鼻头说”皇上可不能逃跑喔”  
”不会的 皇后先稍等 晚点臣妾更衣就回来”  
说完后就前往更衣  
要进入房间时还抛了个媚眼给裴柱现  
迷着她呆愣了些许时刻  
当她回来时 裴柱现一见她 差点忘了呼吸 一些无意义的惊叹词就从她口里冒了出来  
孙胜完穿着裴柱现的裙装  
平时紧绑的长发也一同散落在背后  
大红的裙装衬得她的肌肤更加雪白  
衣服的领口敞开处微微的探出了点春光  
使得孙胜完除了多了点神秘也多了点诱惑  
引诱着裴柱现去采集那神秘的果实  
”这是臣妾首次穿裙装 花了些许时间呢 好看吗? 夫君?”  
孙胜完一布一步的走近裴柱现并看着呆呆的她笑了笑  
”好看…好看”  
刚才那一步步彷佛踩着裴柱现的心跳  
裴柱现心想”我到底是遇到神么宝藏呢…”  
心想着便从被子里伸出手轻轻的揽着她的腰她拉过来  
孙胜完就如同水一般 柔柔的靠在裴柱现怀里说  
”夫君 臣妾是第一次”  
裴柱现简直快要疯了 没想到竟然是这样的孙胜完  
裴柱现轻轻的捻开孙胜完的衣服看着孙胜完埋在她胸口柔柔的样子  
内心感到一阵欲火难耐  
裴柱现将她压在了床铺看着孙胜完散落的长发散在床间 形成一种异样的美  
再也忍不住的裴柱现内心只有一个念头在嘶吼”占有她! 占有!”  
她跟随内心的声音 温柔的吻上了孙胜完…  
结束深吻后吻持续往下经过好看的锁骨舔了一下也印下了自己的印记并吻上了挺立的那点  
轻轻的含住舔弄偶尔用牙轻轻磨蹭”啊…哼..不…等等”  
孙胜完紧抓着身下的被子盖在自己身上  
“娘子不乖喔”  
说完后并将刚才绑她的绳子又绑了上去  
“原来胜完的声音那么好听”裴柱现亲了口胜完说  
孙胜完心想”娘子怎么有如此的恶趣味”  
却感觉 她的吻持续向下 到了腹部 她吻了吻孙胜完的腰窝  
”习武之人就是不同 连腹部都如此紧实”  
当她听着孙胜完轻哼出声时  
突然她感觉腰部被孙胜完的小腿轻轻的蹭了蹭抬头看看她  
看她脸色红润的说”夫君 快…” “好 马上”  
说完后便将手指埋入体内  
”啊!” 突然的进入使孙胜完受到惊吓而紧闭双腿”胜完乖 让我进去”  
等体内不再那么难以行动时裴柱现就加快了她的速度 并将另一只手附上孙胜完的胸前搓揉 口也与她来个深吻 在多方进攻下的孙胜完就到达了她人生的第一次


End file.
